Donna visite Gallifrey
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Le Docteur amène Donna sur Gallifrey et se confie à elle.


« Donna, allez, dépêche toi! »

« J'arrive ! »

La porte de la TARDIS se ferma et s'envola de nouveau pour un autre voyage.

« Allons-y! »

« On va où cette fois ? »

« Très très loin »

« Plus loin que la planète des Oods ? »

« Oh mais ça c'est la porte à côté pour moi ! » dit le Docteur

« Tu as une notion de la distance bien particulière, je trouve ! »

« Mmmm ouais, je sais. »

Donna, voyageait maintenant depuis deux ans avec le Docteur. Elle l'avait rencontré bien malgré elle une première fois après avoir été télétransportée de l'église où elle était prête à se marier jusqu'à l'intérieur de la TARDIS. Leur premier contact avait été on ne peut plus particulier. Un véritable chocs de culture et civilisation. D'un côté une simple secretaire en interim pas très cultivée et de l'autre un extra-terrestre d'apparence humaine, extrêmement intelligent. Maintenant ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Le Docteur adorait Donna. Biensur ni elle ni personne ne remplacerait jamais Rose dans el cœur du Docteur mais elle avait une place importante dans sa vie. Elle était la seule à vraiment le connaître et à le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il le fallait.

« Ca fait 3 heures que nous sommes partis et je sais toujours pas où tu m'emmènes ! »

« Tu le sauras en arrivant, En le voyant tu comprendras où je t'ai emmenée et pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

« Tu me fais peur, tu sais. »

« Mais non, tu veras, ça va être génial ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

Le voyage continua sans aucun incident jusqu'à sa destination.

« On est arrivé! Donne moi la main, dehors c'est encore la nuit. »

« Et pourquoi on arrive de nuit ? »

« Tu vas le découvrir dans un instant. Allez, viens là, assieds toi ici à côté de moi et regarde le ciel et attends. Tu vas adorer ! »

Donna fit ce que le Docteur lui ordonna. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe qui sentait l'ambre. Peu à peu le ciel commença à prendre une couleur or, un soleil rouge s'y élévait et illuminait des champs aux tons jaunes, oranges, ocres.

« C'est magnifique ! Docteur, c'est l'endroit le plus beau où tu m'as emmenée. »

« Bienvenue à Gallifrey Donna ! Tu viens d'assister au lever du soleil»

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es revenu sur ta planète. Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite ? »

« Moi aussi mais non, elle est là et bien là. Et tu sais quoi Donna ? »

« Tu vas me le dire mon cher Docteur »

« Que ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi ! »

« Excuse moi mais tu n'aurais pas voulut y revenir avec Rose ? »

« Bon allez, on va faire un tour! »

Donna avait compris, le Docteur changeait de sujet dès qu'on lui mentionnait le prénom de Rose. Ça faisait pourtant plusieurs mois qu'elle vivait dans un monde parallèle mais le Docteur ne l'avait pas oubliée.

« Ca faisait combien de temps que tu n'étais pas revenu à Gallifrey ? »  
« 800 ans ou 10 regénérations ! »

« Une éternité! »

« Et oui! »

« Ca te fait quoi de la revoir ? »

« Bah c'est toujours la même planète rouge et or »

Donna savait très bien que le Docteur était passé d'un état d'euphorie totale à celui de mélancolie dès qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Rose. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom, c'était toujours la même histoire. Le Docteur ne lui avait jamais raconté la vraie raison de leur séparation et Donna aurait bien voulut le savoir. Un jour peut-être il trouverait le courage pour le faire. En attendant, elle décida de ne plus nommer le nom de la jeune fille. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquilement dans la bonne humeur. Le Docteur retrouva certains de ses amis avec qui il avait étudié à l'académie des seigneurs du temps. Tous lui disaient qu'il avait eu un sacré culot de partir sans avoir terminé sa formation. Lui, biensur jusqu'à il y a peu, pensait que sa fuite était dû à une bonne raison, la chute de Gallifrey face aux Daleks. Il ne voulait pas le voir et avait préféré fuir pendant la bataille. Maintenant il savait que cette bataille fatidique n'avait pas eu lieu ou pas comme il le pensait depuis toujours. Sa planète, son chez lui était sain et sauf protégé pour toujours des Daleks. Le Docteur promis à ses amis de revenir les voir et de leur raconter d'autres histoires de terriens. Donna remarqua qu'il n'avait à aucun moment mentionné Rose à ses amis. Comme s'il voulait l'oublier ou simplement éviter de montrer ses sentiments envers elle devant ses amis. Et il fut l'heure de partir. Après avoir dit au revoir, le Docteur accompagné de Donna repartit de nouveau vers la planète terre.

« Donna, on peut parler? »

« Oui biensur ! »

« Merci! »

« Alors, tu vas me parler de quoi ? »

« De rien ! »

« Ah bon. Et donc pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?!

« Rose »

« Rose ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler d'elle. A chaque fois que je prononce son nom, tu te mets dans un état pas possible. Et maintenant tu changes d'avis. Pourquoi ? »

« Merci Donna, toujours aussi sympa, toujours le mot juste. Vraiment je m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente. »

« J'ai simplement pas envie que tu te fasses du mal, voilà! »

« Pardon. J'ai besoin d'en parler. C'est tout. Ca me fera du bien. »

Et le Docteur commença à lui parler de Rose pendant des heures et des heures. Quand il finit Donna s'approcha de lui

« Allez viens là » en le serrant fort. « Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, ça fait du bien, j'en avais besoin. Merci Donna.»

« Je vais faire un té avec des biscuits. J'ai faim. Pas toi ? »

« Donna qui trouve toujours le moyen de me faire sourire ! Bonne idée pour un thé ! »

Et les deux amis pensant déjà à leur prochaine aventure et à revenir bientôt à Gallifrey, s'installèrent confortablement pour déguster une bonne tasse de thé.


End file.
